


Blind Love

by crimsonnightfang



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonnightfang/pseuds/crimsonnightfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga was willing to give any and everything to protect Ayanami, so when asked he always would give the same answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is intended to take place some point after Kaptiel 89.
> 
> Thanks to askteitoklein and askoukabarsburg from Tumblr for their help.
> 
> Prompted by an anon who asked Hyuuga if he would be willing to lose his sight if it meant protecting Ayanami.

The fact he even survived was a miracle in it's own. Of course, it wasn't without consequence.

That flower ate a great bit of him. Not only that, it had eaten away at his sight. He knew this as it happened, but had not expected to live through it. Ayanami wouldn't allow him to die so easily however, he should have known that. He tried to die for that man, but he knew he would not be allowed to die so easily.

But that's okay, it meant he still had a task to do.

Though his sight did not recover with the rest of his body. Which left him to assume the flower somehow had inhibited it's recovery. That was the only possible solution he could think of for the situation.

He still was capable of fighting and going about activities as normal, as he had memorized the area as well as honed his senses over the years. Besides, they had been through a lot and this time was no different.

Hyuuga had acted as he would in any situation involving the commander. It had cost him, but he had managed to keep Ayanami safe. A small price to pay in the end.

He wouldn't say it was a 'sacrifice', rather an exchange. He traded something for something else, that was all there was to it. It didn't hinder his doodling or abilities. He fought just as well as before, one didn't become so skilled without the ability to adapt in normally hindering circumstances He could fight and protect Ayanami and that was what mattered.

Which led to his current train of thought.

He had headed off as normal during work that day, perching on the edge of a balcony as the wind blew and sightless eyes looked out over unseen building and horizon. It didn't matter how much he thought about it, he always came to the same conclusion.

"Aya-tan is okay, that's all that matters."

He hadn't quiet expected another voice answering him however, "That is not true and you know it Hyuuga."

"Ah, Aya-tan!" He hopped up and turned in the direction the voice had come from, listening for movements to properly follow the commanders direction. He could function perfectly fine with the remaining senses this way, it wasn't as hard as he had expected really.

The silver hair gently swayed in the light breeze, something Hyuuga had memorized before his sight had left. He could picture it as well as that look he would easily recognize anywhere. One that questioned why his hawks risked so much for him, why they couldn't spare him enough to protect themselves from harm. Hyuuga knew that regardless of how he may act, Ayanami cared about his hawks. It was one reason many of them stayed so loyal, because they knew they had a purpose under his command.

Amethyst eyes glanced to the sunglasses with a mild frown, "What do you think would happen if you die? If every hawk falls?"

Hyuuga seemed to consider this a moment. "By then it would be over I think," he stated with a shrug, "No more enemies to oppose you."

Ayanami scowled slightly at the Majors logic and shook his head, "You're being foolish."

"Maybe," he shrugged casually.

"There is no maybe, Hyuuga," he glared, "You are not to pull such a stunt again..." the silence crept through the air. There was nothing more to say as both already knew Hyuuga would not obey that command, and if he said he would it would be a pointless lie without any comfort.

A small sigh caused Hyuuga to tilt his head curiously, Ayanami sounded tired. He wondered just how much he would dwell on what had happened and how much he blamed himself. It didn't matter how many times he swore to him he didn't regret the choice and would make the same one every time no matter how many chances he could be handed to change it. He simply would not have it any other way. "Why, Hyuuga?" _Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?_

"The same reason it always has been," _Because I love you Aya-tan._

Ayanami shook his head and turned to leave, knowing the Major would follow him, "We will find a way to get your sight back."

"So I can see my beautiful Aya-tan again," Hyuuga chimed brightly even when he could feel that 'continue and I will get my whip' stare. He would say no more after that, having made his point. Every time he would follow the commander back to the office where he'd tell Konatsu he was a good worker and ask Ayanami why he got in trouble for sleeping when Kuroyuri slept too. Kuroyuri would call him an idiot and Ayanami would crack his whip to silence them all.

Well all but Hyuuga who continued until he received a boot grinding him into the ground until he behaved.

Each time they repeated this pattern. The reasons were always stated with certainty to the same question and each time Hyuuga found himself coming to the same conclusion. One that he would have found whether their conversations happened or not.

Blind or not, he managed to go on as he normally would. The only difference was he couldn't see his families expression or the things he once loved to watch around him. He would not dwell on it though.

This man was someone he would give everything to protect and he would rather die than watch the one he loved be taken away from him. Nothing could or would change that. Not now, not ever.

But sure enough, in time Ayanami had held true to his word. Hyuuga had not expected him to find a way, but he did. The same way he had recovered was slightly modified and with that, as well as some healing zaiphon, the commander had brought back his most loyal friends sight.

The first thing Hyuuga had to say?

_Aya-tan is as beautiful as ever._


End file.
